Their Moment
by alwaysoutofreach
Summary: Arcee and Starscream share a private moment on Cybertron.


She hadn't planned for this to happen. She hadn't planned for this to happen _at all._

He was her enemy. They were at war. This was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. Someone was going to find them.

A burst of pleasure from between her legs ripped her from her thoughts. _"Oh!"_

A chuckle sounded in her audio, "_You like that don't you?"_ Another stroke came across her folds, and her hips went surging forward, her legs threatened to give out from underneath her.

She would have fallen…had _he _not have been holding her up.

Starscream stood behind Arcee, with a hand between her legs to stroke her into a frenzy. His other arm was round her waist holding her to him. Both her arms were locked behind his neck, and her legs were spread shoulder width apart.

Another cry was torn from her lips as Starscream flicked his thumb across her node. He began to rub small circles across it, while another finger teased her entrance.

"_Starscream."_ She whimpered.

"_Hmm…What is it dearest?"_

"_More."_

A laugh, "_Whatever do you mean?"_ He asked coyly, delivering another flick to her node. "_Arrgghh!"_ Her helm turned to the side as another scream escaped her lips.

"_Tell me Arcee. Tell me what you want."_ His fingers continued their torturous tracing of her entrance while his other hand slid upward to cup her breastplate.

"_Inside!"_ She hissed.

"_Inside where dearest_?" he chuckled once more, then pressed a kiss to the side of her helm. "_You have to be specific. How do you suppose I know where inside is?_ _Inside my chambers? Inside your chambers? Inside a cave? Inside the nemesis? Oh so many places to take you inside of." _ Another flick came across her node, leaving her teetering on the sweet edge of oblivion, yet never bringing her close enough to fall off the edge into overload.

"_Sto-stop it! You're purposely dragging this out!"_

"_Hmm…perhaps…", _he drawled as he lowered her down to the floor of their home world. He seated himself between her parted legs and resumed his teasing once more. "_Enough!"_ Arcee hissed.

"_Inside. Fragging touch me inside." _Arcee growled through her clenched denta. A grin graced his features and he tutted, _"Must it really take you this long to request something dearest? Come now. You should know by now that I obey your every wish. You are after all my spark mate. I would never leave you unsatisfied."_

Finally his finger ceased its teasing and delved inside her warmth. "_Oh! Ooooh! Oh! Starscream!" _She cried as her hips arched into his touch, her fingers dug into the ground beneath her, and cries freely escaped her lips.

The wonderful thing about making love in their barren home world. The never had to stay quiet or worry about someone catching them.

He inserted another finger and scissored them inside her, each movement heightening her pleasure and bringing her closer to the edge. He curled his fingers inside her and the sharp tip of his fingers gently tapped a sensory bundle in her womb. That tipped the scales. The lower half of her body arched upward and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Pleasure dancing beautifully throughout her body as she shuddered and came undone beneath her mate.

When the last traces of her overload tapered off she sighed and relaxed. Her optics fell to gaze lovingly upon Starscream and she gave a breathy laugh.

He returned the smile and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"_Any other requests dearest?" _He asked as he fondly traced her bottom lip with the tip of his finger.

"_More?"_

He chuckled and replied, "_As you wish." _With that his codpiece retracted to reveal his hardened jack.

He gently lifted her thighs to lock around his hips, slowly eased himself inside her, and they both let out a groan of pleasure.

He started with a gentle rhythm rocking slowly in and out, but she quickly grew impatient. "_Harder." _ She urged while locking her thighs tighter around his hips.

He speed up his pace and their moans filled the air. He was quickly driving her into another glorious overload. He slowed a bit to grasp her thighs and hike them upward to thrust deeper.

"_Starscream." _She panted, as he laced their fingers together, and his optics bore into hers.

"_Arcee, my love…my mate. Don't leave me…please…stay with me tonight."_

"_I won't. Not tonight. Not ever again."_

His movements became frantic, desperately trying to push them both into oblivion, his breast plate retracted in anticipation of his impending overload. Through her pleasure ridden thoughts Arcee as well retracted her breastplate, and Starscream hurriedly pressed their sparks together.

Their sparks tangled together in an ethereal dance and heightened every sense. With a final thrust of his hips they came apart in each other's arms. Through the bond they could feel each other's pleasure, and the love they shared for one another.

Unfathomable pleasure laced through their bodies. Arcee cried out and Starscream groaned loudly. Arcee's lower body arched once more into her mate, her walls clamped down on him to milk him in desperate hopes of her body bearing a sparkling.

Arcee kept her optics open and took in her mate's over load. He looked beautiful, his optics shut tightly, face tilted skyward as if to look at the night sky, hips stuttering with the last of the overload lingering through his system, and wings trembling. With a final groan he withdrew himself from her womb, and they hissed in pleasure, both still incredibly sensitive from the overload. He rolled off her to lay beside her and drew her up into his arms so that her head rested upon his chest. He began tracing circles into her hip while his gaze remained fixed skyward.

"_I love you." _He whispered turning his optics to look at her.

"_I love you too."_ She whispered and pressed their lips together once more in a kiss.

Perhaps another time she would worry about their fractions discovering them, but not now. This was their moment, and no one could intrude upon it.


End file.
